Main Rules
These are the main Rules of the Series. Please Read before you make edits. Regards to Editing: #When editing a page, make sure you do it in a manner that some newbies can understand it. #If you add in false information or trolling info of anykind. The Admin has the right to give you a warning or Block you. #The whole purpose of the points is to help this Wiki grow. It's not a contest, So don't be desperate to be up in the rank. #Do not ruin other users' pages and write bad stuff in it. This wiki won't allow that kind of behavior. And do NOT add bad pictures to the wiki either! #Positively do not rewrite episodes/movies in your own way unless you are given permission by the creator (AKA the Admin). Because it violates the admin and the rules. #If a picture has been added, don't leave it hanging there. If it's current page is not made in a week up to a month it will be deleted. #If someone should make a false edit, contact the Admin or Co-Admin right away. #If there's a character not made by Disney, add the Non-Disney character category to it. Regards to Making your Own Projects On Here: #If you are new to the wiki and not part of the crew and you wanna make an episode, movie, or side story, please contact the Admin and explain to him your idea and wait for his approval. If he denies it, then please respect it. #Be completely honest when sharing your ideas for episodes/movies, no lying. #OC Characters are allowed to be used on this series, but before you add them, talk to the Admin first to see if he'll approve it. When telling the admin of your OC, give a detailed description of their appearance, personality, and where they could appear in. #When creating your own project, do not make it as a way to get revenge on someone, use it to murder another person's OC character, make the OC completely out of character, as well as make certain character look weaker than they really are. Should someone do this, report it to the Admin. But if it's a revenge way of someone that you hated in the 2000's and making an OC based off him/her, that's acceptable. Regards to the Place in the Multiverse: #Do NOT remove stuff that is CONNECTED TO this exact series. It's not polite. #This series takes place in an alternate dimension, so it is not related to the Pooh's Adventures. And it will not crossover with it. #In lines of My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic, the only Seasons that have crossovers of the actual series are 1-8 as Both Stuingtion and Hiatt Grey hated how Season 9 ruined the continuity of the show and disgraced Grogar. #There are to be no South Park characters on here at all! Levels of mature Content: #No mature, nor adult content. (this also includes having villains being killed in a very intense gore way with tons of blood involved) #There are to be no sex scenes of any kind. This is a series made for many ages to read. #The Only Swearing on here will be with "Hell" and "Dammit", no other cuss words are to be used on here. And if there should be those words used, it must be censored. No exceptions. #The only Rated R films that are allowed on here are: Alien, Aliens, Alien 3, Alien Resurrection, Saving Private Ryan, The Terminator, Terminator 2: Judgement Day, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines, Commando, Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters, Heavy Metal 2000, Ted, Ted 2, Predator, Predator 2, The Predator, Cowboy Bebop: The Movie, Rambo: First Blood, Rambo: First Blood Part II, Rambo III, Rambo, RoboCop, RoboCop 2, Die Hard, Die Hard 2, Die Hard with a Vengeance, A Good Day to Die Hard, the Matrix trilogy, The Predator, and Terminator: Dark Fate. But they all need to be censored, if some of them have over-the-top gore, those scenes need to be edited or taken out all together. #No NC-17 films. #The only Rated R film that is not allowed on here is Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. Due to it featuring way too much over-the-top gore and poor lighting where you can't really see a thing in the movie, or let alone any fight or action scenes. If you break one of these rules, you will get one these given penalties: #A written warning. #Another written warning. #Last written warning. #The page you edited that violates one of these rules will be blocked from editing for a while. #You will be blocked for 1 week #So please "do not" violate these rules and you will have a great time on this wiki. IF you violate any of these rules, you're fired and you're series will be cancelled, with no chances or exceptions. So, have a great time! Category:Main Pages